bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Taihen Takuji
Taihen Takuji (大変の託児, taihen takuji; Jap Lit Translation, "Immense Child,") is an Elite Enforcer on behalf of the Noble Takuji House. He's often been partnered in the past with Seigi Takuji when on critical missions, as his strength is the greatest among the Elite Branch aside from the ruling members of the Clan. Appearance: Taihen's Uniform Appearance.jpg|Taihen's Takuji Uniform Taihen's time as a D.C.O. member.png|Taihen's D.C.O uniform Taihen protrays the appearance of a large, muscular man in his mid to late 30's. He has an unusual grey skin tone, bearing the scaley complexion of that of an anthromorphic fish-man, complete with gills alongside his cheekbones underneath his eyes. With sharp, pointy shark-like teeth and a beedy pair of red-veined eyes, Taihen bears the appearance of something akin to a monster, often being distanced from others because of this as well as his bloodthirsty aura and monstrous Spiritual Power. With spiky black raven hair that often can be seen in bright light as dark ocean blue, this man embodies what many would call "A Shark Man," out of water. His uniform as a D.C.O agent was comprised of a matte black armored-laced jacket, along with dark brown shirt and slacks, with a pair of black strap sandles. Taihen often held his Zanpakutō sheathe in his hand, or had it strapped to his waist in a parallel format, allowing more maneuverability in unsheathing his weapon if necessary. Usually garbed in the high-collared robes of the Takuj Clan, showing that he is part of their Elite Branch's Enforcer Squads, with bright red-white bordered clouds enamoring its charcoal black texture. He also wears his black headband as a testament for a warrior who fought and survived in the Mourning War. Underneath, he wears a black chain-mail like attire, with a sleeveless vest and a pair of black slacks that are tucked in by large white shin socks, wrapping around his sandles. Wrapped around his torso and shoulders, is usually a beige bandoleer strap to hold his Zanpakutō, both in Sealed and Shikai form. Personality: Taihen's overall personality is usually protrayed and assumed as a barbaric monster who loves nothing more than to sink his teeth into the flesh of his enemies. Mostly, this is true, as Taihen has protrayed a bloodlust and battle-craving characteristics similar to a former Soul Reaper, as his Spiritual Pressure is often mingled with killing intent, causing it to be painful to those of a even or lower caliber to be in his presence. However, Taihen has a very tactical mind when it comes to fulfilling his mission, often looking to all the variables he must take into account for and any losses he must cut in order for either self preservation or completing the mission itself. This is one of the key factors he's often paired up with the calm, collected mind of Seigi, as he often utilizes Taihen's battle prowess and stealth skills for key critical missions. Often stuck with each other, Taihen and Seigi often have small talk in a slightly nonchalant tone, despite the fact Taihen wants to challenge his superior peer to a battle to the death, wanting to gauge the difference of power between the two of them. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Taihen's history is both vague and cryptic as far as most people are aware. In fact, any actual documentation of Taihen's childhood or years before becoming a Takuji, had been completely stripped away, as custom for nearly all adopted entites within the Noble Family. However, what had been pieced together of his past is one of atrocity and horror. Having been targeted and ostricized by an outlying village within the Soul Society's protection, Taihen's monstrous visage eventually became exactly how he felt on the inside. Reports claimed Taihen had inadvertently went into a berserk rage, and slaughtered the attacking villagers that came to burn him alive within his home, leaving none, not even children, left standing. It wasn't until too long after he was found by a prospective member of the Takuji Family. After seeing the vast potential within Taihen's passive battle prowess and massive Spiritual Power dwelling deep within him, he was taken back to the Shinō Academy, where he'd take most basic courses. During the time when D.C.O. was first enabled, he was given the option of transferring his studies and skills to good use as one of the first agents within the Sword Squad. Proving to be both an excellent tactician, survivor, and swordsman, Taihen had been promoted to be one of the Elite members of the Sword Squad. After showing much promise and deft skill within his time as a D.C.O. operative, Taihen was then given the chance to become an official member of the Elite Branch's Enforcers within the Takuji Clan. Doing this, Taihen would often be partnered up with the most shady of characters, either keeping them in line or keeping his competitive edge sharp. Eventually it was decided that Taihen would be most oftenly partnered with Seigi, during outlying missions that often fell outside Soul Society juristiction and even would remain secret to the D.C.O. as well. After the Takuji Unrest incident took place and the Takuji Clan became a more unified front, Taihen found his skills to be placed more on keeping the other more "lively" and "aggressive" elements within the Clan in check, rather than go on Black Ops labeled missions. However, Taihen eagerly awaits the chance when he can completely obliterate his enemies once again and sate his increasingly growing hunger for battle and blood. Powers/Abilities: Monstrous Spiritual Power: Taihen retains an indescribably high amount of Spiritual Energy in comparison to other entities of his caliber. Unlike Kenpachi Zaraki's case, however, Taihen had enough mind and wit to eventually tame this bestial power of his and hone it into a destructive force rivaling the preceding barbaric Captain's at his prime during his Captaincy. Able to harness the aggression and bloodlust in battle to preform perfectly executed gestures and strongly pulsating projections of Spiritual Power, Taihen's power becomes increasingly volatile and electricifyingly dense within a large expanse, able to be felt for miles around. Battle Prowess Mastery: One of the feats that Taihen has always been shown and recognized even past the sketchy details of the village slaughter is how effective Taihen's mind works during combat operations or in mid-battle. Some say his mind can pin point lethal areas to attack without even having studied anatomy or physiology of the spirit or living bodies he can kill. Like a instinct inbred into that of a Apex Predator, Taihen's mind searches for new ways to gain the upper hand against his opponents, constantly adapting and evolving his own array of combat techniques, styles, and forms of destructive potential. *'Berserk Rage': A moment when Taihen's mind falls unconscious and his body fights on a purely instinctive killing spree. Whether its friend or foe, Taihen's body will continually rampage and kill anything within its senses, not stopping until all is quiet and lifeless around him. During this state, Taihen's body will take wounds abnormally even to his standards and keep moving, project powerful Spiritual Power to enhanced his killing capacity, and move and react at higher levels than before. This has always been a unintentional and last resort to Taihen should he fall prey to his bloodlust before he loses consciousness. Adaptive Zanjutsu Mastery: While Taihen has learned various forms and styles of swordsmanship, mostly to handle the different designs his Zanpakutō achieves from Sealed, to Shikai, and even to Bankai, Taihen is very flexible as it comes to fighting various different opponents. When it comes to opponents who use their own higher than average strength against their foes or projecting powerful blasts of energy, Taihen simply uses his overpowering swings of sheer excess of force against them, while capable of keeping up to par with swift swordsmen alike. This makes Taihen a very dangerous opponent, as the longer you fight him, the easier it becomes to read your movements and adapt to a form that supercedes your own. Hakuda Mastery: Now while not always as nimble as some of his counterparts, Taihen retains a surprising amount of dexterity and flexibility for his size and mass. Capable of utilizing inhuman reaction/timing to study, analyze, and react towards enemy promptly. Having once faced a horde of Hollows as a test bare handed, Taihen deployed a series of quick reflexsive maneuvers and lethal strikes almost all bordered on pure instinct. *'Monstrous Strength': Taihen's strength has been demonstrated when he singlehandedly dispatched a Menos Grande by smashing its mask inwards, causing the entire beast to implode inwardly, all without the aide of Hollowfication. This shows how adaptable and predatorial Taihen's nature really is, and how capable of destroying things with his bare hands if no other option is available to him. Kidō Mastery: Taihen's tactical mind and deft ability in harnessing his vast Spiritual Power allowed him to learn and attain knowledge of various Kidō spells and techniques. Some of his Kidō revolve around the traits his Zanpakutō can allow him to utilize, customized and created for his own benefits as a more "familiar" form of spell casting. Capable of interweaving complicated techniques within each other or to bolster a spell's power drawl, Taihen has developed a series of fighting styles when utilizing his array of Kidō spells he knows, making him both an adaptable and fiercesome warrior to combat against. It is even rumored that Taihen has developed his own hybrid of Kidō/Hakuda fighting style, that'd allow him to be on par with that of the legendary Shunkō practitioners, though it hasn't been revealed. Hohō Mastery: Taihen's ability to move at incredibly swift, nigh silent speeds has always been one of his most dangerous and favored employments. Capable of startling even Captain-class entities with his nightmarish employments of Flash Steps, Taihen has nearly mastered all of the arts within the Onmitsukidō's form of employing the Flash Step techniques. Having once been toe to toe with Kōsei Shihōin himself, Taihen was able to stand on even footing as far as speed was concerned, before finally being outmaneuvered by the legendary strong Soul Reaper. *'Hohō Clones': Capable of creating several solid-bodied Flash Clones, Taihen can attack several opponents at once or overwhelm, as well as confuse a single opponent. These clones are indistinguishable from the original, and while they do not last long, they are able to be utilized remotely through the mind to say, act, and utilize the exact same techniques as he would originally be able to. Even capable of shedding blood and looking incapacitated for a few seconds, these are an excellent tool for his subterfuge-based missions. Master Assassin: Despite his size and preferred forms of combat, Taihen is a skilled assassin. Retaining the potential to outclass the Stealth Force's current Commander-In-Chief, Taihen's natural ability to blend in, stalk his targets, and preform "accidental"-based or nearly silent kills has made him legendary within the D.C.O. as well as the Takuji's Elite Enforcer Unit. Equipment/Paraphenilia: D.C.O. Flak Jacket: A form of light Kidō armor provided for the more Whisper or Shadow based operatives, this allows for both flexibility as well as competant endurance for those in gruesome head-to-head fights with their opponents, rather than battles of attrition against most opponents. Takuji Overcoat: The embodiment of a Clansman within the Noble Takuji Family, this is a piece of specially fabricated cloth in where it inherently masks one's presence unless forcefully projected via Spiritual Pressure. This is from the exact same make as of the D.C.O. Spiritual Veil Overcoats with the slight modification to allow more imbuement of Spirit Energy to allow near soundless presence available to those who wear it. Assassin Tools: Ranging from throwing knives, extra second-hand weapons, to poison, Taihen has a vast array of assassin's trade weapons, allowing him to tap into this vast network from via hidden compartments within his body or clothing. Kidō Bomb: The last resort given to the highest caliber operative within the D.C.O., this is only utilized when mass sabatoge, genocide, or self-elimination is the only option. A dead man's trigger as well as a timed delay is available on the device, having a yield blast radius of nearly 2 or 3 kilometers. Zanpakutō: Taihen's Zanpakutou's Sealed form.jpg|Shinkai's Sealed Form Shinkai's Released Form.jpg|Shinkai's Released Form Shinkai '''(深海, shinkai; Jap Lit Translation, "Deep Sea."): Shinkai's sealed form is that of a serrated-edge Katana. With a black braided hilt, as well as a circular brass tsuba and pommel. Its scabbard is bandage wrapped from the base of the hilt to the end of the sheathe. This weapon is usually carried, diagonally aligned on his back or waistline. '''Shikai Form: Shinkai's released form, calling from a release command of "Shred 'em up!" releasing it into a bandage-wrapped, barb-laced bludgeon weapon that extends into the size of a claymore. Its hilt has a scaled handle with a iconic human skull for a pommel, making its appearance all the more morbid for any observers. Passive Abilities: Within its sealed form, Shinkai is a deadly weapon to be reckoned with, as its sharp potency for slicing and shredding objects is as effective as most other weapons known throughout the Soul Society. Despite being an unorthodox shaped weapon, Shinkai's Shikai form's innate abilities within it being a lethal weapon is far from being diminished. When making contact with an object, a large amount of weight and force is placed into it. If someone were to guard it with a bare limb or part of their body were to be exposed to the weapon itself, a simple tug back from Shinkai's hilt would cause the countless barbs to shred apart armor and flesh alike, making it a dangerous weapon to come into contact with. Ōtsunami (大津波, ootsunami; Jap Lit Translation, "Tsunami."): One of Shinkai's more practical techniques, all Taihen has to do is slam his weapon into a solid surface, projecting an immense amount of concussive discharged water towards his enemies. Stretching to heights greater than ten stories in height and spreading to nearly the gait of a football field, Taihen can send an indefinite amount of clustered enemies away with incredible force and power, capable of wrending unprepared entities into discontorted broken forms and into well-placed traps. For example, Taihen could also lace a barrage of Kidō within the waves, capable of having his haplessly trapped victims run into them like depth charges from a submarine. Bankai: Shinkai Hoshokusha (深海捕食者, shinkai hoshokusha; Jap Lit Translation, "Deep Predator.") Hollowfication: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):